Take Me Back to the Hive
by WhiteLikRoses
Summary: Blake has found herself lost in every possible way. Regretting her decisions, Blake seeks to return to Yang. But...'surprises' lie in wake. Adam, who intends to keep his 'promise', is leaving behind a path of death and destruction to all Blake is affiliated with.


_(Author's note: So I had started on this a while back, but only recently started adding more onto it. It didn't come out exactly to my liking and I feel like there were a few things that may have been able to have been done differently. Now when I was writing this, I had originally planned to give Blake and Yang individual scenes throughout the fanfic to show from each of their POV, but I think somewhere along the way I kind of wasn't even sure how to pull it off so I scrapped doing that full thing. I will probably attempt doing it again in chapter 2 or maybe 3. Later chapters will also be showing Blake as genderbent as well, hence the cover-image of this story. I also want to credit the cover image to a very good friend of mine; without her, I wouldn't have such a perfect and beautiful cover image. I'm simply going to call her 'Big sis'. Thank you for the cover image!)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Soul-crushing Regret, and Winter's Fury.**

* * *

Golden orbs stared off into the long distance as a crisp, clear wind brushed against pale features and gently brushed long, ebony locks in the wind. The feeling of soul-crushing, nearly tear-inducing loneliness only helped to complete the scene that perfected the feeling of isolation from those whom she had abandoned. And Blake, failing miserably to distract her wandering mind that was defeated by depressing thoughts, cast her eyes downward towards few remaining specks of dead grass on the ground as a snowflake drifted down and landed on her face.

The particular predicament she was in was caused by her choosing to flee when Adam had sought her out with the intention of seducing her mind to return to his side, something that, of course, failed miserably. His haunting words: 'I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love', being spoken, Adam had every intention of carrying out his threat and set his sights on Yang. He effortlessly lured the hasty blonde in, stabbing Blake, which he made sure she caught sight of. And with Yang's natural impulsiveness and having accustomed to her semblance, foolishly took the bait which resulted in her getting her arm cut off when the blonde charged towards him in a blind rage for his attacking of the Faunus.

Blake was always that person; the one who always acted on her first impulse, and never fully thought things through much like Yang; choosing to simply act out on the heat of the moment. And then when her hasty decisions were made, that's when regret would finally catch up to her.

And now, here she was, in a far-off part of Remnant, far away from her friends, strangers surrounding her without a single familiar one to greet her, and an epic battle between her and her own overpowering negative emotions.

"I'm so sorry, Yang," the Faunus murmured to herself in the most lifeless voice. "I'm sorry you lost your arm because of me."

The images just kept playing over and over in the back of her mind in constant repeat like scenes from a movie stuck on a loop.  
She was able to run away from Yang, but she wasn't able to run away from her own thoughts of guilt and failure.

She found the scene in which she was in to be fitting for her choices.  
She was alone, surrounded by snow, ice, frozen trees and frozen water, with no sight of any people, or any creatures; she was in nothing but pure solitude with the whispering winds that tousled her black locks, and snowflakes that drifted from the sky, her only companions.

A hand lifted up to her face, wiping away a lone tear that traveled down towards her cheek. And the Faunus hugged her form, a shiver leaving her lips as she traveled into the wintery wonderland in search of a warm place.

* * *

"Yang, how are you feeling today?" A tiny, meek voice greeted.

In between losing her arm, and then Blake just abandoning them all, Yang wasn't in the brightest of moods.

The blonde stared outside the window that was near her bed. She never removed herself from the bed anymore unless it was to use the bathroom, shower, or eat. She had completely given up any productivity that she had in the paste, none of it able to bring her a sense of pleasure or enjoyment anymore.

Yang's vacant gaze didn't even move towards Ruby.

Nor did her lips move.

Ruby was starting to lose her courage and her nerve at this point, and the younger sister fought to keep the smile she had on her face in place while she slowly crept up towards the other from behind.

"I uhh, I made you some cookies, Yang," Ruby was still trying to break the ice. "I even mixed the white chocolate chips in with the chocolate chips."

Her attempts were still being met with cold silence.

Biting her lip softly, the shorter Huntress fiddled with her fingers as her eyes were slowly wandering away towards the door, only to pull back with her head shaking and returned back to Yang again. She was determined to get through to Yang and have the fiery blonde she had come to know and love, return to her.

"I made you some chocolate milk, too. I put in extra squirts of the syrup! So it's super sugary."

"...Thanks." Yang's words lacked any human emotion.

"You know," Ruby placed a reluctant hand on the elder's shoulder, "if there's anything else I can do, you can just ask, okay? You've done so much for me after all these years: The least I can do is try and repay back at least a little bit of it."

"Yeah.."

Ruby turned her back to the other and slowly walked away with her head dropping down to her chest.

But Ruby wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Ruby headed into the kitchen where, with a little bit of help from Taiyang, had made a fresh batch of cookies. And she lifted up the silver tray from the counter, carefully placing the chocolate milk on the tray, and slowly returned back to the room while she tried to be as careful as she could be not to spill a single thing.

"I'm just gonna leave these right here in case you want them, okay?"

"Sure. Whatever..."

"Okay...Well...I love you."

Yang was completely mute at this point. And of course, Ruby's 'I love you', going unreturned, was worse than any injury she could have received.

The door closed behind her and Yang just sighed heavily while her eyes focused on her father who was outside training with professor Oobleck and her uncle Qrow, all of which looked like they were enjoying themselves and having the time of their lives. Something that only made Yang feel even worse.

It was so strange having to grow accustomed to these feelings which were so foreign to her: Yang was always so chipper and lively, maybe not to the extreme degree of her younger half-sister, but still the second most lively and optimistic out of team RWBY. But now... She had never experienced such a strange combination of emptiness, and anger. She had felt maybe one or the other before, but she had never felt both at the same time, back to back, like this.

It wasn't just the fact she had lost her arm, though. Yang may have been able to deal with that. But...It was the fact the one person she trusted the most, next to her own younger sister, had just abandoned her when she needed her the absolute most. THAT was what was hurting her more than anything else. That...And her broken pride.

"They look like they're having so much fun..." She mused softly to herself.

A part of her yearned for the fun times she used to have. But there was also always that one side of her, lurking around the corner, that would prefer just to sink lower into the state of despair she had fallen into.

"Stupid Blake!"

Yang tore her eyes away from the window and leaned herself back into the bed, her head hitting the pillow and her eyes closing while she huffed to herself. She felt as if there was nothing more to even do. And so, she decided to sleep.

* * *

Blake found a lone cave dwelling within a path of trees. It wasn't the warm comfort of finding a town to dwell in, but a cave was better than being out in the howling wind with snowflakes and pieces of snow flying across her face.

The cave didn't go as far as Blake had hoped it would, but it did go far enough back before the dead-end came that she was far enough from the outside that the snow and the cold winter winds were unable to touch her.

She wasn't even properly dressed for something like this.

Blake had never anticipated the predicament she was now finding herself in; so she never really thought twice about running around in a black buttoned vest with coattails and a lone silver button on the front. And the white, cropped sleeveless high-reaching necked undershirt left unbuttoned at the stomach, did little to defend her from the freezing temperature either.

Blake hugged herself in an attempt to bring herself some warmth. But she was thankful she was no longer right in the middle of the cold storm.

She truly was starting to regret her decision now. Now more than ever.

Part of her wanted to go back. But then every time she even considered that guilt crept up from the dark valley of shadows and took a strong hold of her. 'She'd never accept you back after you just abandoned her when she was in her direst hour of need', that was what her mind would tell her every time she so much as considered trying to return back.

The night had settled in before Blake had even realized it; she had been in the cave so long lost in her own thoughts that she had lost track of time, not even once noticing the fleeting of what little traces of light was able to pierce through the cold-pouring skies.

Had it not been for the keen eyesight that she had been blessed with due to being a Faunus, Blake probably would have seen nothing in the cave but pitch-black.

Blake knew she couldn't thrive in a cave forever. Maybe this could have been a different case if there was a way to board off the entrance to prevent the cold air from flowing in. But even then, she also knew that even if this were something she had done, she wouldn't be able to survive without food and water, and there were obviously no signs of either of these two things in the middle of nowhere that she had ended up at.

She was reluctant to do it, but Blake braved the cold elements and journeyed out into the uncalming storm.

It was true Blake wasn't even sure where she was at, but there was no way she could survive without some warmth. And it was the hope of finding a town to take upon refuge from the harsh winter that kept her going when she was ready to just give up and resign herself to whatever snowy fate awaited her.

She traversed the snowy plans, no sense of direction in her muddled mind, and frantically tossed her eyes this way and that way. She was just guessing at this point, guessing and hoping that her assumptions about there even being a town or village within this snowy land, were in fact correct.

"If I had just stayed beside Yang, instead of tucking my tail and running away, I wouldn't be in this position now," the Faunus lamented.

Blake brought a defensive arm up to offer a bit of resistance to the piercing howling wings that swept across her face, and the Faunus, nearly tripping over a hidden stick in the thick white blanket that nearly sucked her into its snowy unknown, let out a pitiful 'unhh', catching herself just barely.

Her vision blurred by the blinding winds, and one arm instinctively pressed against her head to defend herself from falling graupel, Blake battled the strict winter elements, her sense of direction severely disturbed, and any traces of optimism she may have possessed, quickly dissipating as panic began to set in.

Blake was ready to fall over and surrender to the cold night when all of her wandering seemed to pay off, and her golden eyes picked up the sight of a small little village with architecture that was straight out of some of the books that she had read, based in earlier times. It was a small town surrounded by full-size snow-covered Christmas trees that offered a faint bit of camouflage, had ice-peaked mountains behind it in the distance, and warm comforting windows that were tinted with a golden glow befitting of Edison bulbs.

Utilizing the fleeting will she had, Blake made her way towards the small town and crossed the connecting bridge made out of aging brick and used it to cross over the snowy stream that reflected the golden glare of the building's windows. And then, taking her first real step into the village, Blake doubled over forward onto the snowy ground and her eyes fully closed.

Blake wasn't even positive of how long she had been out for the count. But then her eyes slowly began to stretch open, vision obscured, and the first face that beheld hers was enough to make the color drain from her face.

An inordinate sense of fear swept her up like a sailboat caught in a colossal tidal wave. And Blake felt her nerves nearly cave in.

Her face contorting, Blake scrambled as quickly as she could to put some distance between her and the one who was apparently responsible for her retrieval, not wanting to be anywhere near the other being. The face she hoped and prayed that she would never have to see again, or perhaps, therefore lack of face. But there they were, and she was once again face to face with them. And she was alone, to boot! She was alone in a place that she had never been to before, a place that was completely unfamiliar to her.

"W-why did you save me?" Blake inquired, although her words were almost bordering among the lines of a shaky and unconfident demand.

Loud footsteps that caused the floorboards to creak beneath their weight caused her ears to twitch. And poor Blake just couldn't take her eyes off that short, blood colored hair.

"Did you just expect me to let you die?" The deep voice questioned her.

Blake continued to crawl backwards until she finally hit the wall. "Y-you..."

"What's wrong?" The sound of the voice seemed to be not-so-subtly teasing. "Are you...Afraid?"

Blake's lips went to move, but words failed her, and they just hung open making the unmistakable look of fear all the more apparent.

Blake swallowed and summoned as much venom as she possibly could. "I-I would rather be dead...Than be anywhere near you."

"Come now," the voice said, "don't be that way, Blake. There's no need for it."

"After everything you've done?" Blake managed to crack out. "After all the people that you hurt? After all the lives that were taken under your name? After what you did to...To..."

"My beloved," the voice spoke in a nonchalant manner. "That girl sought to interfere in the way of what we had together. And besides," the footsteps began to grow louder as the boots drew nearer to her position. "No one could ever love you the way that I do... And you wouldn't seriously through all of our past histories together, would you? Just for some blonde haired bimbo."

"That's enough, ADAM!" Blake stormed; at last, drawing out her inner courage.

Silence followed in the pursuit of her words. The white mask with red markings on it along with tiny small slit cut-out eye-holes, the only thing that Blake could see. As Adam Taurus' face had never once even been seen by her in the long time that she knew him in the years that she was with the White Fang. And it was due to the obscurity of Adam's' eyes that his expression was unreadable; his lips even staying completely neutral to even further have Blake on her toes.

The only sound that was being heard was the sensual crackling of the fireplace and the sound of snow lightly hitting the frost-covered windowsill that was illuminated by the beautiful amber firmament light bulb. Those two things along with Blake's rapidly beating heart.

The sound of Adam's boots hitting the ground and his approach being made towards her broke the quietness.

"Blake..." He mused. "I could give you anything! And in return...All I ask is that you return to me, return to the White Fang! You know that's your only place, your home. You know just as well as I do that this sick world can't accept you! The only ones who can and ever will are those who are apart of the White Fang."

"How many times do I have to tell it to you, before you get it?" Blake's eyes turned as icy as the outside winds. "I have a family, Adam! I have a family back in Remnant. A new, better family."

"You...Disappoint me."

All of Blake's bravery disappeared at that moment when she heard the startling pitch drop in his voice.

"I see now..." Adam's footsteps stopped. "I can't persuade you with my words, nor with my loyalty to you."

"Just go away, Adam! It's over, we're over and I want nothing to do with you or the Fang."

He was in full-view now. Strong, confident posture that easily accommodated his six foot four tall height. And he was still dressed up in that same outfit she never saw him change from: His favorite black sports suit that was unbuttoned at the stomach leaving the crimson red shirt he had on visible. There was a visible symbol on his upper chest, although it was anyone's guess what the red and white was supposed to be. But on the back of his suit, it was more clear, his symbol that he wore was a red rose.

There they were, nothing to separate them. No more distance in between them in the small snow-covered cottage. Adam was standing right before her and staring down at her while the fire glinted in his white mask, giving it a fiery tint. And there was Blake...Stricken with a fear so crippling that her mind wasn't even sending signals to the rest of her body: Her brain wasn't telling her draw your weapon and fight him. She was at his mercy.

But this time...Things weren't like before: Adam was no longer trying to persuade her and convert her back to his side as he did during their last encounter in Beacon.

Adam, after having been rejected by the other Faunus twice was going to act on the last alternative that he had. If Blake wouldn't return to him, then he would simply kill her.

"Blake," Adam spoke, "all you had to do was return. And...This could have all been avoided completely. But because of your stubbornness, now you have to die."

Blake brought a hand to press against her pounding heart. Her face was starting to tremble.

"But don't worry, my beloved," Adam reached forward, a single hand coming to cup her chin in a seemingly gentle and loving fashion, "once you're dead, I'll be sure to send that blond haired pest you love so much, to you. But I'll make sure, for your betrayal, that I make her death slow and painful. And this time, I'll take her other arm as well...And then both of her legs."

That was it. That right there, the threats against Yang, that was all that it took for Yang to finally snap out of that moment of petrified fear. And her eyebrows collected together; her lips tightening into a fierce, enraged scowl. And the blood finally began to circulate within her body. She wasn't going to let him hurt Yang! Nor would she let him go after any of the other members of team RWBY.

Blake drew her weapon.

Adam, scoffing and shaking his head with briefly gritted teeth, withdrew the red katana that rested on his hip.

"Are you sure you want to fight, my love? Or would it be easier and more convenient for you, if you just ran away? After all, that's what your favorite past time is now, isn't it?"

"I'm no longer going to run..."

Before Adam could even initiate the first strike against her, Blake had beat him to the punch and made the first attack; she attacked him with an upward slash of her sword. However, Adam, being the far superior fighter, effortlessly blocked her attack, pressured it down, then swiped it across her face, cutting a nice, clean cut right below the Faunus' eye while chuckling in amusement.

Blake reached a hand up to gently touch her cheek, speechless.

"I have years of experience on my side, Blake," Adam said tersely. "And how much experience do you have? What exactly have you beaten on your own? You...Poor fool; it never once had to come to this. But you were so pigheaded."

He went to strike her with his katana, but Blake again rose her sword up and clashed against his blade, trying to overpower him.

Although Blake kept her sword pressed firmly against his, her hands tight while she tried to hold it in place, Adam was the luckier of the two and managed to overpower her. He knocked the weapon right out of the hand of the Faunus and then just started shaking his head from left and right as the fear in her face set in for the final time.

"You were a fool." And that was the last words that Adam spoke to her.

It all happened so fast, that Blake barely could even comprehend what was happening, and the katana pierced her in the heart while Adam coldly gazed onto her with no emotion.

She was completely unable to utter a single noise from her throat. Well, a noise did come out, but it was beyond pitiful. And Blake began panting as her golden eyes stared up at Adam, her hand reaching for her sword in her final fleeting moments in that world, one last desperate attempt to cut him down, so that even if she died Yang would be safe from this hell-bent psycho.

Blake, vision becoming intertwined in shadow, made one final attempt to attack the horrid man who stood before her. Yet, before she could get her weapon up to even waist-length on Adam, he thrust the sword into her stomach again, sneering at her while he did so.

Everything went dark then and the last few things that Blake saw was Adam leaning over her with his face right before hers, leaning down to press his lips against her forehead, kissing it. And her last thought was that of the yellow hothead whom she had abandoned for the sake of her safety.

A single tear slid down Blake's eye and she tried to mutter that name.

And then she saw nothing. Everything was blank. And Blake just lied on the floor covered in a puddle of crimson, horror-stricken on her face.

Letting out a noisy gasp, Blake's eyes opened instantly and she placed a hand against her heart searching for the stab wound from when Adam had impaled her. But much to her surprise there was nothing there. And then her ears perked up a little when she heard footsteps gently slapping against the ground. And this startling noise that had her compelled her to slowly open her eyes and gaze around for the source. She was hoping deep within her heart, practically begging, for it not to be Adam.

"Oh, good," a male voice spoke to her. "You're awake."

"...Who...Are you?" Blake inquired, the defense clear in her eyes.

"Easy, I'm not here to hurt you. Nor am I your enemy. My name is Brock."

"...You're not...Adam?" Her words were that of a quiet whisper.

A feeling of relief washed over her when she heard that her rescuer wasn't Adam. But Blake was curious to see their face since they weren't within her view. In fact, although she could hear the voice conversing with her, she couldn't see the person whom it belonged to anywhere.

Blake's eyes eventually settled upon a rustic tapestry recliner located by the crackling fireplace. She could make out the back of someone's head but couldn't see them since they were clearly facing away from her, with the chair positioned where it was facing the fireplace and left only the back of it to her eyes.

"I can't see you." She said.

"Oh, forgive me." Said Brock in an apologetic voice.

The sound of feet softly hitting the ground caused her ears to perk. And then Blake could hear the sound of footsteps drawing near. And strangely enough, she felt her heart begin to thump in suspense. Even though she could confirm based on the sound of his voice alone that he wasn't Adam. He sounded much too kind and lacked the severe arrogance and pride that Adam possessed.

Blake's vision was complete clarity now. And when she saw the face of the one who had retrieved her from the snow in front of the bridge leading into the village town, heat began to build up and cause her cheeks to turn a light shade of red. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His eyes were brown like the fallen maple leaves of Fall, and his hair, short and stopping just a few inches short of touching his ears, was styled back and the color of coal. He was dressed accordingly to the cold climate; a soft looking brown Eskimo jacket with a fox fur hood which was the most distinguishing piece of clothing that he had on, along with his shoes which caught Blake's eye as well; moccasins with fleece fur at the ankle.

Blake had to tear her eyes away from his face; otherwise, she would just continue to stare all pathetically.

"You don't see very many Faunus around these parts," he commented with a smile. "Are you from Menagerie?"

"How did you know about-"

"It's true that it's a haven from the humans," he nodded his head in thought. "But I have a friend there; she's a Faunus and we mail each other every day. I suppose that's funny, isn't it? In a world full of technology, we choose to stay in contact through the use of paper letters."

"N-no!" Blake stumbled for her words. "O-of course not! I think writing letters is much more poetic than using a Scroll."

Blake could tell that her words only flattered him; because his smile was starting to lift. "Thank you, umm...What was your name? I don't believe I caught it."

Blake's mouth fell open; words eluding her for those short few moments. "B-Blake! Blake Belladonna."

"Blake? What a beautiful and unusual name. Well, Blake, thank you: Not many people outside of this small village has an appreciation or value as writing and mailing letters."

Blake slowly rose up from the richly detailed, artistically patterned couch and pressed the bear fur blanket off of herself. She lowered her feet towards the ground and rubbed a single hand over her forehead before fully standing up and slowly walking over towards Brock who stood only a few steps away from her.

"Thank you for getting me out of the cold," Blake said.

Brock offered a wave of his hands in dismissal to her thanks, but he did it with a smile lingering on his face. "No need to thank me, Blake. I saw you had collapsed out there and I couldn't just leave you to freeze."

If it had been most others, Blake knew that kindness out of one's heart wouldn't be the thing to save her. She knew that, due to the bad title that the Faunus received, especially thanks to the likes of the White Fang in general, that most people would rather leave a Faunus out to die than take them in and try to nurse them back to health. His kindness almost made her smile.

"It's pretty late. I think it'd probably be best if you try and got some sleep, for now, Blake. I have a bed in the back room with a bed. You can sleep there and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No." Blake quickly shook her head in refusal to his selfless offer. She couldn't just come into someone else's home and then take their bed. "You don't have to do that for me, Brock; I'm fine sleeping on the couch."

"I insist." Brock persisted.

She finally caved in and just nodded reluctantly. "All right. If you're sure."

Blake was escorted to the back of the house by him. It wasn't long of a walk at all and the back room was located down a single flight of about three small steps that led to a more rustic floor made up of slightly dusty mahogany. This mahogany floor led to three doors: The one on the left was a closet door with a missing knob and only a knob hole in place of where the knob would be, while the one on the right was the door leading to the bathroom. And finally, there was the middle door, which led into the back room where a tall ladder made of plywood ascended upward into a small room.

Walking towards the door, Blake pulled it open and saw the small room that on the inside. It was somewhat wide at least wide enough that it could serve a single full-size or twin bed and maybe hold up a screen on the wall. And there were a few professionally painted portraits hanging on the walls, some displaying a small sailboat sailing on a stormy sea, and one that was of a beach with crabs skitting across the sand. And then there was the ladder which was in the middle of the room, leading up to, presumably, where Brock's bed lied.

"I hope you have a peaceful sleep."

"Thank you again, Brock," Blake said. "I owe you a lot."

"You don't owe me anything," he shook his head at her. "Now, go get some rest."

Blake nodded and then turned her eyes towards the plywood ladder. She placed her hands on the ladder and then began climbing up until she reached the very top and arrived in the room that belonged to Brock. There were more beautiful portraits hanging on the wall in perfectly straight frames: The one which she was briefly captivated by for a few minutes was that of a goddess walking in the midst of a misty forest covered in snow. And of course, there were others which were just as artistic. There were a few tables and a nightstand that stood next to the bed that was centered straight ahead of her, with a few novels sitting on them. One of the novels which were a fantasy adventure novel looked like it was well-read over the years as if it was a personal favorite; holes on the cover and even the pages had ripped off a little by the edges. At the top of the ceiling directly above the bed was a fan with a golden chain just long enough for Blake to reach it if she stood up straight and leaned a little forward towards the bed.

The bed itself had a metal frame on both sides that reminded her of a hospital bed. But the covers and blankets were much more comfortable and welcoming in appearance. The blanket on top was from a gray wolf and looked very silky and warm, while a simple white bed sheet was underneath. And the pillow was from another gray wolf.

Blake reached for the gold chain of the ceiling fan and pulled it, turning the Edison bulb out. And then she climbed into the bed; feeling instant relief from the cold when the wolf skin blanket was pulled over her body. And she nearly fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow which was the softest pillow she ever had the pleasure of touching the back of her head before. So comfortable, in fact, that she couldn't help but adjust her head a little so that it touched her cheek.

"Sleep well, Blake," Brock called out to her from below the ladder. "If you need anything, anything at all, just come to the living room, okay? I'll probably be up for a while anyway."

"I'm pretty content, Brock. But I'll let you know if anything crosses my mind."

She heard his footsteps getting farther and farther until she estimated that he had reached the living room area and had returned back to his chair by the fire.

Normally, such a treatment like this would put Blake to sleep very quickly. After all, who wouldn't fall asleep like a log when they were sleeping in a bed with comfy blankets softer than anything they could have imagined? And then a pillow to go along with it, to boot. But no; her mind was being plagued by thoughts of Yang and that look of horror on Yang's face when Adam sliced off her arm. And even more than that, she imagined the reaction Yang must have had when she abandoned her.

But eventually...Even her thoughts of guilt were no match for her sleepiness. And Blake fell asleep.

* * *

"Have you gathered any intel?" The tall, redheaded male asked.

"We have...Sir. She's staying in a small village in Atalia."

"Good." The redhead remarked before turning his back to the two men in uniform. "I'll be making my pursuit then...On her."

"Very well good sir. How soon will you be going?"

"I will be heading there immediately. Now you may be dismissed."

A polite bow was given to the Faunus leader and then the two Faunus men took their leave and left his side.

Adam stared off into the distance as the final red leaf fell from the dead tree.

His eyes obscured eyes hidden by the mask, staring up at the light pink sky, the spiteful and corrupted Faunus uttered an almost silent sounding growl while he remained crouched down on the tree of his choice. And he shook his head slowly.

"I will make your life a living hell, Blake. You can run all you want, but in the end, you can't run from me."


End file.
